The pain behind the truth
by Nalet
Summary: Dean Forester gets stuck in a situation he can't get out of, and it ends up revealing who he really is. One-Shot. Takes place somewhere in season 1 or 2 not really that specific.


Dean had just finished closing up shop, and was about to leave, when he heard someone call his name.

"Dean?" Taylor called out.

"Yes?" Dean turned around tiredly to face the man.

"I have a favor I'd like to ask of you." Taylor explained.

Dean sighed, knowing that it was best just to do what the man asked rather than argue with him, "What is it?"

"I need you to kill a hellhound for me." Taylor said as if it were a perfectly normal thing to say.

For a moment Dean had a flash of fear in his eyes, but it was gone to quickly to notice. Instead he laughed nervously, "what?"

"Oh don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about. I know that you're not who you say you are. You're a hunter and I need you to kill a hellhound for me. That is what you do isn't it?" Taylor asked.

Dean's face hardened, "How'd you know about that?" His voice was now deep and threatening, nothing like the light and kind voice before. It was like the happy, careless Dean from before was gone and replaced with someone else. In a way that's exactly what happened. The boy speaking now was not Dean Forester, but Sam Winchester.

"I make it my job to know each of my employees." Taylor said, knowing that Sam wouldn't be happy with that explanation. Sam simply stared at Taylor, and that was all that needed to be said in order to get him to explain further. "I have had encounters with the supernatural before, and since then I made sure that I knew of a few hunters so that if I needed them I would be able to find them. I had never met your family, but I had heard of the Winchesters, so when I saw you come in that Impala I knew who you were instantly."

"What 'encounters'?" Sam asked.

"Well, ten years ago..." Taylor started, but was interrupted when Sam started laughing, "Excuse me, but I don't find this very funny."

"Of course you made a deal. Honestly I'm not that surprised." Sam stated.

"Yes, well, I need you to kill the hound for me." Taylor practically demanded.

"Taylor, I can't kill a hellhound or demon, and besides even if I could they'd just send more." Sam explained.

"You could at least try." Taylor said in an annoyingly pompous way.

"Why should I? The town might be better off without you here to annoy them all the time." Sam turned around to leave, done with this conversation.

"If you don't I'll tell Miss Patty that you're keeping dangerous secrets. How would that look? I tell her something like that then show up dead the next day? This town talks, it wouldn't take long before people started jumping to conclusions." Taylor threatened.

Sam froze. He turned back around to face Taylor, fuming with anger. "I'll do it for my sake, but keep in mind this doesn't guarantee you survival. And don't expect me to die for you either." Sam said before finally walking out the door to go home and gather and supplies he may need.

The next morning, Dean had breakfast at Luke's with Rory and Lorelei, like he did every morning. Luke gave them each a cup of coffee and the breakfast they ordered and they all ate and drank quickly, so they wouldn't miss school or work.

"Do you wanna go see a movie later tonight?" Rory asked.

"Sorry, I have to work late tonight." Dean explained.

"How about tomorrow then?"

"Sounds great."

He gave her a quick kiss before they both left in opposite directions for school.

At the end of the day Dean closed Doose's market, so that it would just be him and Taylor in there.

"Are you ready?" Taylor asked, clearly trying to hurry the boy.

Sam opened up a bag of rock salt and started lining the doors and windows. "Yeah." He answered when he finished. Sam pulled out his knife and they waited for the hound to arrive.

After about an hour of waiting, it finally came. Sam and Taylor looked up when they heard the thing open the doors, messing up Sam's salt lines. Sam got ready to fight the thing, but it simply threw him out of the way, leaving a gash in his side from where it's claws scratched him. Taylor tried to run away, but didn't get far at all. The dog quickly pounced on him and started tearing him to shreds. Taylor's screams were quickly silenced, as the hound dealt the finale blow. Taylor was dead.

Rory finished eating her dinner and got up to leave.

"Where you going?" Her mom asked.

"I figured I'd go surprise Dean. He should be done with work by now." Rory explained.

"Aw, you're such a good girlfriend I wish I had a girlfriend like you." Her mother joked.

Rory laughed, then left to go see her boyfriend. Rory walked up the street to the market, when something horrible caught her eye. She looked in the window, and saw an overwhelming about of blood. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She went inside the store to see if anyone needed any help, but what she found was worse than she could have imagined. She found Taylor's dead body lying on the floor with horrible cuts and bites all over it. She stared at the body, unable to bring herself to even scream. All her surroundings seemed to disappear. The only thing she could see was the lifeless body and the pool of blood it was drowning in. Her attention was finally broken when she heard something. She looked over to the sound and saw Dean struggling to get up. She rushed over to him and helped him up. As she pulled him up she noticed the gash on his side.

"Oh my gosh! We need to get you to the hospital!" She cried.

"No I'll be fine. We just need to get out of here." He told her.

"You'll be fine?! Dean you're bleeding!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've noticed." He winced.

"I'm calling an ambulance." She stated.

"No, I'll be fine, let's just get out of here." He demanded.

Rory sighed as she realized that she couldn't convince him to cooperate, "Fine, then where should I take you?"

"Anywhere except the hospital." Dean stated.

Rory couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so she took him to her house. She took him in through the back door, and sat him down at their kitchen table.

"You know you don't have to go snea..." Lorelei started as she walked through the kitchen, but gasped and froze when she saw Dean.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" She asked, rushing over to help the boy.

"I-I don't know." Rory started. "I walked over there to surprise Dean, but when I got there T-Taylor was..." she cut off unable to say the rest, but Lorelei figured it out. Rory was in tears and Lorelei was frozen in shock.

Finally, Lorelei came back to her senses, "We gotta get you to a hospital quick!" She said turning her attention to Dean.

"He refuses to go to a hospital." Rory shouted before he could say anything.

"Why not?" Lorelei asked, concern filling her voice.

"It's a long story." Dean said. "For now do you have a needle, some dental floss, and a rag?"

Lorelei looked surprised, before nodding yes and going to get him what he asked for. She handed him the supplies and he took off his shirt. It looked even worse than they had imagined. The wound was huge, and gushing out blood. The girls noticed something else surprising about the boy. He was covered in other horribly scars like this one. There were quite a few other cuts and even stabs, covering his torso. Dean grabbed the rag and placed it up to the wound and slowed the blood flow as much as he could. Once Lorelei realized what he was doing, she turned to look at her daughter. She noticed all the blood that now covered her clothes from where she had to help Dean.

"Why don't you go take a shower, sweetie." Lorelei said quietly. Rory looked down at herself then nodded. She did as she was told, and left the room to get cleaned off.

Lorelei looked back to Dean, who was currently sewing up his wound. His hands didn't shake and he hardly winced, expect for when he just started. It was then that an awful realization came to her. He's done this before. He closed up the wound and wiped away the extra blood with the rag.

"D-Do you want a clean shirt o-or something?" She asked, her voice quiet and shaking.

"If you have anything, that would be nice." He answered quietly.

She went to her room and grabbed an old band T-shirt he could wear. She handed it to him and he put it on over the wound, and it looked as if nothing was ever there. The sight should have made her calmer, but it did quite the opposite. She wondered if he had hidden wounds like this before.

"I'm sorry." Dean said quietly.

"For what?" Lorelei asked.

"For getting you and Rory in this." He explained.

"It's not your fault. It's not like you knew this was going to happen." She told him. He didn't respond. He just looked down at his feet guiltily. Lorelei looked at him, confused. "You didn't know this was going to happen, right?"

Dean continued to look down at his feet, and it was all the confirmation she needed. "How could you have known this was going to happen?"

"Taylor told me." He said.

"Taylor knew!" She sounded surprised, but the surprise turned to disgust. "Taylor knew someone was coming to kill him and yet he made you, a kid, stay anyway."

Dean sighed, "I'll explain when Rory gets back."

Rory took longer in the shower than usual. All the blood had been washed off of her, but she couldn't step out, not yet. If she stepped out that meant that she couldn't hide anymore. It meant that Taylor was dead. It meant that Dean was hurt and that he was keeping secrets from her. If she stayed in here, she didn't have to leave the mind set that Taylor was still alive and annoying as ever. Dean would still be the sports obsessed boy she fell in love with. He wouldn't be this mysterious and dangerous man that she found in the market. She contemplated the person she had brought home. That person was not her Dean. He was completely different. He was dark and cold and scary. He scared her. It scared her to think of where all those scars had come from. Most of them looked like battle wounds. Horrible visions of Dean fighting in battles suddenly played in her mind. She tried to push the thoughts out of her mind, but she couldn't. Everything she tried just ended up back at the battles. Finally, she had enough and turned off the shower. She got dressed and pulled her hair into a bun so it wouldn't get her shirt all wet.

She walked into the kitchen to find Dean and her mom sitting silently, apparently waiting on her. She also took an empty seat at the kitchen table.

"Ok explain." Her mother said when she sat down.

Dean sighed, "Alright, but it's going to be hard to believe."

"I think we're ready for about anything now." Lorelei said.

"Fine." Dean started. "First of all, everything you've heard about monsters and demons is true. I know it sounds crazy, but it's all true. Werewolves, vampires, demons, just about anything you can think of is real."

Rory was getting angry when he said that, "look I know we say some crazy things, but we're not that stupid."

Dean looked directly at her. There was no humor in his eyes at all. He was being serious.

"You can't seriously believe we'd fall for that." Rory said.

"I'm being honest. All of it is true." He told her.

She scoffed but let him continue his story.

"Secondly, my name isn't Dean Forester. It's Sam Winchester."

"WHAT!" Rory yelled.

Lorelei looked at Sam both surprised and angry.

"My family consist of me, my brother, and my dad. We're all hunters, we hunt the monsters and stuff. My dad and brother got a big case that they have to work alone, so they brought me to a family of former hunters, the Foresters. They were about to move so I went with them under my brother's name and pretended to be their son. After they finished the case I asked my dad if I could stay here. He said yes as long as I work a few local cases." He explained.

"So everything we know about you is a lie?" Lorelei asked.

"Yes." He answered. "When using a fake identity like that it's best to make it as different from your real life as possible. Even my grades are a lie. I'm actually top of my class and I have a scholarship to Stanford that'll pay for the whole thing." He admitted guiltily.

"Stanford? To do what?" Rory asked, genuinely curious.

"I want to go into law." He answered.

"Wow." That was all Lorelei could say. It was quite the shocking revelation. To hear that everything you knew about a person you were so close to was like someone telling you that everything you learned in school was wrong.

"Ten years ago Taylor made a deal with a demon, who knows what for, but when you make a deal with a demon it means that you've sold your soul to hell. Taylor knew that I'm a hunter and asked me to kill the hellhound sent to collect his soul, but I couldn't do it." Sam finished.

Lorelei and Rory were each lost in thought. They were thinking over the new information. They both thought that it was completely insane, but Lorelei remembered something that made it make a bit of sense.

"I remember that year. It was an election year for town selectman, and someone was running against Taylor. They were winning. In fact everyone was voting for him, and he was really passionate about it too. But just before we counted the votes, the other guy just dropped out. Are you saying that Taylor sold his soul to hell, just to make sure he won the election?" Lorelei asked.

"Is it really that surprising? That position was everything to Taylor." Sam said.

The room was silent for a moment as everyone was left to their own thoughts. Sam thought of what this meant for him now. He was terrified that this meant he had to leave now. He didn't want to leave, but after this he doubted Rory and Lorelei wanted anything to do with him now. He didn't want to go back to hunting with his dad and brother. He dreaded what came next for him. Lorelei wondered about what other things had happened or been going on without her even suspecting. She wondered some silly things, such as if coffee's deliciousness was actually caused by supernatural properties. She also wondered some serious things, such as if any other supposed miracles were actually the result of a deal with a demon. Rory's thoughts wandered back to Taylor.

"What are we going to do about Taylor?" Rory asked.

"Nothing." Sam said.

"What? We have to do something." Rory argued.

"No. Someone else will find the body, and call the cops. It's best if we don't say we had anything to do with this, otherwise all it will do is draw attention to us." Sam explained.

"But surely you can provide some sort of explanation, or maybe give them the important evidence." Rory said.

"The only evidence that isn't in that room is my bloody knife. If they see that then it won't take long for people to assume I did it." He said holding up the knife for them to see.

"So we just sit here, knowing exactly what happened, and say nothing?" Lorelei asked.

"You guys don't believe me, and you two are some of the most open minded people I know." Sam pointed out.

They all sat in silence until they heard a knock at the kitchen door. Lorelei opened the door to see look standing out there traumatized and breathless. She knew immediately that he's seen Taylor, but she remembered what Sam had just said.

"Luke!? What's wrong?" She asked with some very convincing acting.

Luke shook his head unable to speak just yet. Lorelei let him in and sat him down at the table with Rory and Sam, both looking very concerned.

"Luke?" Rory asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Taylor's dead." Luke whispered, struggling to say the words. He looked up and noticed that Dean was there. "You work for him. Did you see anything?"

"No, I left work and went to watch some movies with Rory. Everything was fine then." He lied.

"I already called the police. They're on their way, but I couldn't stand there any longer. Oh god it was awful." Luke told them.

A few days later they held the funeral for Taylor. Everyone in town came. They were all dressed in the best looking black outfits. Many tears were shed, some because they would actually miss Taylor, and some simply for the horrible way he died. Lorelei, Rory and Sam all sat together. They listened to the preacher talk about how the gates of heaven awaited Taylor, and they all hated every word of it. They all knew Taylor's real fate, and it made this beautiful speech turn into a disgusting one. Each and every word of it was a lie, but they were the only ones who knew that.


End file.
